


错乱精神爱情

by Sakura23333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23333/pseuds/Sakura23333
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	错乱精神爱情

1\. 

被魔法部庭审的时候，仅在过场的空隙，Severus就考虑好了自己的退休生活:回到科克沃斯，在蜘蛛尾巷的尽头寻一片花田，开一间花店，自己再配上一些花草营养液，想必花会被养得很好。

进门的地方要插上一大束香水百合，客人一推开店门就能闻到沁雅的馨香，再在室内摆满藤萝、兰风铃、迷迭香、李子花，噢，梅林，绝对不要恶俗的红玫瑰!还要寻一些淡紫色的风信子放在窗边，每每推开窗户，风信子的孢子就会被风携到花田里。科克沃斯的阳光不好，可自己偏偏要在花田里种上向日葵，既然科克沃斯生不出阳光，自己便种上这满田圃的太阳……

“Severus! Severus!”魔法部部长Kingsley Shacklebolt的声音在恢宏的审判庭大厅内响起:“Severus Snape，你勾结伏地魔蓄意暗杀霍格沃兹前任校长，本世纪最伟大的魔法师Albus Dumbledore，你可认罪？” 

“……我，认罪。” 

终究是种不了花了。 

阿兹卡班可没有光，只有无尽的汪洋和漫天的摄魂怪，常年驻扎于此的守卫都养出了老寒腿。胖守卫懒洋洋地站起来，推搡着催促Severus:“走快点，快进去!” 

待守卫认出Severus那张脸后，表情又变得绕有兴致起来，像是几星期都不曾读过《预言家日报》上的荒唐事儿似的，别有深意地望了Severus一眼。 

“你可知你待的是什么地方？” 

我当然知道这里是阿兹卡班，空有脑壳的巨怪。Severus诽腹这名守卫。 

“这是曾经是Sirius Black的牢房。”胖守卫得意地说道。 

Severus脑海里闪过一片空白，好像此名很久都不曾被任何人提起。Severus想象了一下Sirius Black见到自己那副嫉恶如仇的表情，觉得自己有些可笑，斯人已逝，空留一间黑漆漆的监牢又如何? 

牢房里阴气仄人，好在Severus常年习惯了阴湿，蜷缩在牢房的一角，很快就陷入了昏沉。 

“老蝙蝠，你也有今天。”一声冷笑自牢房向着窗边的一侧传来。 

Severus迷迷糊糊地睁开眼:“Sirius Black?!”一张熟悉脸与自己的记忆缓缓重合，Severus失口出声:“你...你，你怎么在这?!” 

“这是我的牢房，我被阿兹卡班关了十二年，我不在这儿，我该在哪？”Sirius拍了拍上身满是灰尘和泥污的衣物:“倒是你，为什么会进来?” 

“我杀了Dumbledore。” 

牢房里陷入了短暂的沉默。 

Sirius下意识地发问:“当真?” 

不等Severus回答，Sirius的拳头已经飞到Severus的脸上了，Severus结结实实地挨了Sirius一拳。 

“How dare you??!”Sirius的眼眶发红，像被压垮的老狗，残喘着扑向另一只静默的蝙蝠。 

疼痛让这只干巴的蝙蝠反射似的挣扎起来，扑棱着透薄却坚硬的翅膀，一如男人的脊骨。 

“不，不是我!”Severus低吼着，推搡着Sirius粗犷的拳头。 

“不是你那是谁?”Sirius拽着他的领口。 

Severus神色挣扎，他发疯似的地攥紧自己油腻腻的头发，痛苦地揪着自己的头皮，皲裂的皮肤轧向粗糙的地面，似乎只有这般才能让他保持最后一刻的清醒。 

“啊——”他发出老马一般的嘶鸣。 

“嘘,安静点。”胖守卫用力踹了一脚铁门。 

“嗐，新来的就是没见识，”瘦守卫瞥了一眼牢房:空荡荡的牢房里，男人像一具干尸僵直倒在锈蚀的铁窗旁，守卫好心地提醒到:“想活得久点就离窗远些。” 

男人好像把话听进去了，匍匐着勉强往墙角爬了几米，手腕止不住地发抖。 

2\. 

身在阿兹卡班，最不缺的便是时间，犯人们常说，在感受不到日月交替、昼夜更迭的海岛囚笼，不仅是主观的意识，甚至连五官的感受都会被剥夺，人感受不到皮肤被碎石割裂后血流，更感受不到血流之后的疼痛。 

Severus想这确是实话，他跟Sirius最常有的打发时间的方式就是打架，Sirius扯着他的领口、他的头发质问他为什么要杀Dumbledore，怎么敢杀Dumbledore，然后他就会一边躲着Sirius的拳头，一边见缝插针地给Sirius补上两拳，嘴里还念念有词:“我没有，我没有。” 

他们打架持续的时间越来越长了。 

一开始只是你来我往的几拳，Severus觉得疼了Sirius也就停手了。再后来，他们能骑在对方的身上互殴，Severus咬着牙也要把Sirius从自己身上掀下去，再跨开腿趴到Sirius身上，恨不得自己是个二百公斤的肥猪，把Sirius死死坐死在地上。 

连Severus自己都不知道，是自己对疼痛的耐性更高了，还是像犯人们说的那样，自己对这个世界已经没有感觉了。 

“部长大人，Severus Snape撑不了多久了。”胖守卫和魔法部部长Kingsley Shacklebolt站在牢房铁门外，从监窗里瞧着癫狂着、独自捶打地面的Severus。 

“他才来没几个月，Sirius Black当年可是在这阿兹卡班呆了十二年，为何会这样?” 

“部长有所不知，Snape自进来以后，总是长时间地待在窗边，窗外可都是摄魂怪啊……这魔药大师的大脑封闭术还是厉害，竟硬是扛下摄魂怪好几个月，要是换了旁人，估计不到一个星期，就会完全失智了。” 

“他为何不躲?” 

“这我也不知道，我们已经提醒过他让他少待在窗边了。” 

“他最近反应如何?” 

“时而清醒时而发疯，时常高喊Albus Dumbledore不是他杀的，不过没过一会儿又改口承认是他杀的……” 

守卫和Kingsley的脚步声渐行渐远。 

3\. 

Severus和Sirius打累了，Severus又缩回监牢的墙角，但阴毒的嘴巴依然不闲着，他们像是回到了霍格沃兹的学生时代，哪怕是一个坐在教室的第一排，一个在临近上课才溜进教室的末尾，距离从来不耽误双方恶言相向。 

“肮脏油腻的老蝙蝠，贫民窟的鼻涕精，魔法界的蛀虫。” 

“空无大脑的巨怪，虚伪的沙皮狗，学院的败类。”

翻来覆去还是当年那么几句。 

“垃圾。” 

“废物。” 

“蝙蝠干。” 

“蠢狗。” 

“嘿，鼻涕精，你这副这干柴似的身子，怕是连翻倒巷上了年纪的妓女都不愿意服侍你。” 

总算有一句新鲜玩意儿。 

Severus像是被噎住了，用嫌恶的眼神看他。 

Sirius被成功挑衅了，他主动把身子凑过来，坐在Severus的身边，捏起他一缕已经油得发亮的头发。 

“瞧瞧你这幅肮脏瘦弱的模样，怕是连女人是什么滋味都没尝过，”Sirius有些得意地理了理他那两片已经肮脏得黏成一团的胡髭:“Lily的身子……” 

Severus挤出全身力气用力抽在Sirius的脸上:“恶心!下流!” 

“鼻涕精你发什么疯?!”Sirius擒住Severus的手腕:“恼羞成怒?还是被我说中了?你敢说你没想着Lily的身体自慰过？” 

这个问题像是自带插画的情色文学，Severus显示出罕见的慌乱:“我，我没有，我不是……”

“呵，你不是，你没有，你就是个圣人，你没有投靠伏地魔，你没有害死Dumbledore，你没有意淫过Lily的身子，总之你什么都没有!”Sirius冷笑道:“那也没有做/过爱吧?”   
Severus拿迷茫的眼神看他。 

瞳仁很黑，比这间牢笼的阴影还黑。 

Sirius两眼一闭，扯过对方的领口，咬住他的嘴唇，渡气给他。 

味道并不好，干涸的口腔里有丝丝的腥味儿——Severus咬了Sirius一口。 

Sirius吃痛，但也不放过Severus，就像是平日里两人打架，你送我一拳，我必要回你一掌。 

久违的痛感自舌尖到扩散到喉根，敏感的反射神经如闪电般传导回自己的大脑。 

原来这就是“痛”啊。 

除了痛，还有点麻。Severus想。 

Severus变得温顺起来，像听从老师引导的好好学生，把身体都交予给这个自己这辈子见到的最后一个“人”。 

Sirius粗糙的指尖摩挲着他的皮肤。 

Severus感受到了“粗糙”。 

手指掐着他腰间的皮肉，Severus觉得有点“痒”。 

一指、两指、三指。 

“好涨。”Severus嚅嗫。 

物什破开自己身体的时候，Severus第一次在这极北的深海囚笼里感受到了热，像是被炙烤着，比阳光更烈的火。 

以及，在这摄魂怪压迫的失乐园中早已遗失的“极乐”。 

“部长，Severus Snape要不行了。”胖守卫和Kingsley杵在牢房铁门外，铁门开了一小扇探监用的小窗。 

“嘘……你听。”Kingsley示意嘘声。 

“Dumbledore……Sirius……是我杀的，是……Dumbledore让我杀的……” 

4\. 

克科沃斯，蜘蛛尾巷。 

“吱嘎——”残旧的木门发出不堪重负的抗议。 

“嘿，教授!”救世主Harry Potter从门外探进一颗脑袋:“McGonagall教授，哦不，现在是McGonagall校长，托我问您还愿不愿意回学院教书?” 

彼时的Severus正在给一束百合花剪枝:“我还要照顾我的花。” 

“McGonagall教授说给您换间有阳光的办公室。”救世主不死心。 

“不去。”Severus正眼都没瞧Harry。 

“Professor Snape, Severus，Sev, please，please，please!” 

“Potter先生，我算是知道伏地魔为什么会输给你了。” 

“您这是答应了?”Harry掩不住欣喜:“我去告诉McGonagall教授，她一定很高兴能再见到您。"Harry Potter骑上最新的光轮3000一溜烟就没影了。 

Severus把剪好的百合随手插进一盏透明的高脚花瓶，推开了花店的木门。 

阳光打在Severus的鼻骨上。 

“新的一年，太阳照常升起，你知道吗？”


End file.
